Из 1-го цикла по Хаусу - заключительное
by synfilifjonky
Summary: Две встречи, два варианта.
1. Галлюцинаторный вариант

_О мама мия, тебя искал какой-то матрос,  
Он был неделю не выбрит, был оборван и бос,  
Он перебил всю посуду,  
Разломал мне всю мебель…_

 _О мама мия, теперь я сам такой же матрос,  
Я неделю не выбрит, я оборван и бос,  
Я перебью всю посуду,  
Я найду тебя, мама мия..._

 **Сплин**

\- Будешь спать со мной? - спрашивает он, стоя перед ней, небритый, отчаявшийся, уже которые сутки не имевший покоя - тихо, нерешительно спрашивает, бессильный перед ее наваждением.  
Она качает головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
Она сидит за столом, удобно расположившись, в своём красном костюмчике. Постукивает кончиком карандаша себя по губам.  
\- Ну-с, что у нас будет за тема? Голодающие дети в Африке? Дефицит оксидазы в нервной системе?  
\- Я не хочу, чтоб ты писала мне научную работу! - кричит он. - Я хочу узнать, что ты делаешь здесь!  
Она не даёт ему покоя. Является повсюду, встречается ему на каждом шагу, весь мир заполнен ею. Снова и снова видит он её в своём кресле перед диваном, когда сидит там, когда ложится; она играет ему на гитаре. Поёт песенки и смеётся русалочьим смехом.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь спать со мной? - спрашивает он, вконец обессиленный этими явлениями.  
\- Скажешь, что я шлюха, что я как все женщины… - с обидой в голосе протягивает она, как будто собираясь вот-вот заплакать.  
Он сидит в темноте, откинувшись на спинку кресла. В дверном проеме появляется она - опять в красном, она входит, приближается к нему, склоняется, откидывая на бок волной светлые волосы. Медленно садится к нему на колени.  
Он протягивает руки - наконец-то! - "Боже, как давно я этого ждал!" - обхватывает руками её тёплые бедра. Начинает покачивать (а все кругом так зыбко и нереально).  
\- Нет, нет, нет, нет… - повторяет она, глядя в его глаза, и вдруг откидывается назад, выгибаясь в сладкой истоме - но тут же всё исчезает. Он лежит лицом вниз на диване, уткнувшись лицом в жесткую обивку. "Где ты?" В доме тихо, темно, где попало открыты двери, все в его квартире брошено как попало. "Где ты?" Темнота и тишина...  
Утром, на работе, идя, как обычно, в потоке толпы в коридоре, он вдруг притормаживает - в толпе студентов навстречу промелькнёт она, в белом халате, со всеми, как ни в чём не бывало. Уилсон посреди разговора, объясняя ему что-то, останавливается, смотрит ему в глаза: "Ты меня слушаешь?" Нет, он не слушает, он смотрит на неё, сбоку от Уилсона. Когда после работы они с Уилсоном едут домой, сидя на переднем сиденье и говоря о чем-то, он украдкой бросает взгляд назад, на заднее сиденье - конечно же, там, как ни в чем не бывало, опустив глазки, пристроилась она.  
И дома ему нет покоя. Викодин не помогает, он давно не помогает. Когда он подходит вечером к своей кровати, видит её, растянувшуюся на покрывале, нагло подперевшую голову рукой.  
\- Уйди от меня, суккуб проклятый! - кричит он.  
\- Дай мне, что я хочу, и оставь меня в покое! - кричит он, когда ползёт по полу ванной за закатившимся под ванну викодином, а она в это время стоит над ним на бортике ванной в короткой юбке.  
Но нет ему покоя, и нет прощения.


	2. Райский вариант

_Итак, как же это было?  
Он снова видит себя в автобусе, белом, прозрачном, на переднем сидении. Скосив глаза немного в сторону, видит - так и есть, рядом сидит Стерва. Глаза её скользят в сторону, делает вид, что не замечает его.  
Она безразлично пожимает плечами.  
\- Все умирают.  
\- А я что, умер? - осторожно спрашивает он.  
Она приподнимает бровь и отворачивается, как бы желая сказать: "Да какая мне разница?"  
\- Я должен был умереть, - говорит он.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает она, повернувшись к нему.  
\- Потому что... Здесь не больно. Я не хочу, чтобы было больно... Я не хочу, чтобы он ненавидел меня… Он мой лучший друг.  
Голос её смягчился.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Можно я останусь с тобой?  
\- Иди-ка ты отсюда, - перебивает она его.  
Он пожимает плечами. Встаёт и идёт прочь, хромая, из автобуса. Она смотрит ему вслед и с удовлетворённой улыбкой прикрывает глаза…_

 _Нет! Всё не так._

Одинокий автобус виден издалека, одинокий, маленький, но вот он приближается к нему и всходит на ступеньки открывшейся двери.  
Она выходит к нему навстречу и становится в дверях, прислонившись плечом к косяку.  
\- Ты же умерла, - говорит он.  
Она пожимает плечами.  
Он восходит к ней по ступенькам, но вдруг останавливается, ясно осознавая, как здесь, в этом мире, он ничтожен, небритый, с тростью, в короткой больничной рубахе, как непригляден его вид.  
А во что одета Стерва?  
 _В свет._  
Свет обволакивает её, играя на ее коже, подсвечивая розовым изнутри кончики пальцев, ладони, бросая отсвет на щеки, завивая волосы и оставляя золотые и белые блики на одежде. Он смотрит, потрясенный, ошеломленный, "Ты как это?.." - и осознает ещё больше свою убогость, жалкость и… виноватость.  
\- Здесь всё не так, - говорит он, спохватившись, и трет переносицу. - Здесь… в автобусе.  
Она приподнимает бровь:  
\- Автобус? Да. Тебе видится автобус.  
"А тебе видится что-то другое?" - хочет он спросить, но не решается. Что-то хотел он сказать ей, что-то долго и мучительно… а, вот -  
\- Я должен был умереть, - говорит он.  
Она поднимает бровь.  
\- Это почему же?  
\- Ну потому что… - говорит он, мучительно подбирая слова. - Потому что молодые и любящие должны жить. А старые, одинокие, никому не нужные инвалиды - умирать.  
\- Не тебе это решать, - прерывает она.  
Он смотрит на неё, ожидая объяснения.  
\- Каждый получает свою порцию страданий, - говорит она. - Кому-то - разлука с любовью, смерть в муках, кому-то - жизнь в одиночестве. Не нам выбирать.  
\- Я вот ещё что хотел спросить… - говорит он, снова мучительно подбирая слова. - Значит… вот это всё существует, да? Я хочу сказать, вот этот мир, где одному видится автобус, а другому что-то другое? То есть это не в моей голове, ты ведь существуешь отдельно от меня и… знаешь про этот мир то, чего я не знаю?  
Она молча чуть улыбается. "Видишь сам".  
Он смотрит на нее: "Ну так скажи мне! Объясни мне, что знаешь, моя любовь! Скажи мне все, что ты теперь знаешь, моя маленькая! моя Ева, которая из ребра! Ты теперь знаешь всё, так объясни мне, что это значит!"  
Она качает головой.  
\- Иди-ка ты лучше отсюда.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает он, униженный, посрамленный в своих лучших чувствах.  
\- Видишь ли, - говорит Стерва, - так узнать это невозможно. Ты не почувствуешь то, что хочешь узнать. Надо пройти весь свой путь, пройти смертные муки - чтобы увидеть, понять. Иначе - это все равно что незаконно.  
\- Окэй, - говорит он через паузу, поразмыслив, - уговорила. Объяснения принимаются. Тогда я пошел.  
\- Иди, - говорит она.  
Он подбирает трость и идет через весь автобус, но на полпути останавливается.  
Нет!  
Он почти бегом бежит назад, благо здесь это нетрудно, - преодолевает путь и останавливается перед ней. Она по-прежнему сидит на своем сиденье.  
\- Нет, подожди… - говорит он, задыхаясь (мысленно, не физически). - Значит, если есть эта сила, которая всем правит… То зачем-то я здесь оказался, пусть и незаконным образом. Что-то я должен здесь узнать - что?  
Она улыбается ему и открывает…  
Как это объяснить? Как будто, ничего не делая, каким-то мысленным, душевным действием открыла ему невидимую заслонку - не обо всем мире, о себе одной - и он увидел всю ее жизнь, всю её живую душу изнутри - не событиями, а чувствами - невидимыми, едва намеченными контурами происшедших событий. Боже мой, как может быть в одном человеке столько живого страдания? Как может быть в _другом_ человеке столько страдания. Как может в женщине…  
Ошеломлённый, потрясённый, он стоит перед ней - и долго, долго потом, выйдя из комы, всю жизнь будет помнить, как почувствовал это. (Впрочем, может быть, и не будет, но иногда, смутными отголосками памяти, едва намеченными, будет чувствовать, как потоком света впечаталась в него её душа, как алым цветком расцвела в нем её рана).  
Может, будет помнить это у постели Джеймса, может, будет помнить, когда уйдёт Кадди. Когда будут уходить все - близкие и неблизкие - люди.  
Может быть - смутным, неосознанным чувством.


End file.
